I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aquarium filtering systems and, more particularly, to an aquarium filtering system having a filter assembly detachably secured to a pump housing.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known aquarium filter systems which utilize a pump housing mounted to the aquarium tank and a filter assembly which is detachably secured to the pump housing. This filter assembly typically comprises a container having a bag coated with a filtering material such as diatomaceous earth, as well as an inlet port and an outlet port. Typically, the pump housing includes two ports which register with the fluid ports on the filter assembly so that, upon activation of the pump, the pump pumps water through the filter assembly.
These previously known filter assemblies typically include a threaded end which is screwed into an internally threaded portion on the pump housing in order to fluidly connect the pump housing and filter assembly together. After a period of time, the filtering material in the filtering assembly must be replaced or cleaned which necessitates the removal of the filter assembly from the pump housing. In order to do this, it is necessary to stop the pump and then unscrew the filter assembly from the pump housing.
One disadvantage of these previously known aquarium filtering systems, however, is that spillage of aquarium water occurs whenever the filter assembly is removed from the pump housing. Furthermore, with these previously known devices, once the filter assembly is removed from the pump housing, the water pump must be reprimed before operation of the filtering system can be resumed.